elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daughter of Giants
|type = Main quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Daughter of Giants is part of the main quest in . Background The Prophet has contacted the Vestige to come to the Harborage to help Lyris Titanborn escape from Coldharbour. Quick walkthrough #Go to the Harborage. #Talk to the Prophet. #Enter Coldharbour. #Talk to Lyris. #Advance into the Foundry. #Settle Lyris's Regret. #Advance into the Foundry. #Assuage Lyris's Solitude. ##Find Lyris's armor and return it to her. #Advance into the Foundry. #Resolve Lyris's Uncertainty. #Talk to Lyris. #Go to Rock Wall. #Advance into the Foundry. #Investigate the Chamber. ##Speak with Lyris. #Advance into the Foundry. #Vanquish Lyris's Terror. #Escape the Foundry of Woe. #Watch the Exchange. #Talk to the Prophet. Walkthrough The Vestige has been contacted by the Prophet, who asks to meet him in the Harborage in order to save Lyris Titanborn from Coldharbour. Once in the Harborage, find and speak to the Prophet. His response will be mostly cryptic, but will eventually say that he has located Lyris in Coldharbour. She was placed there after taking his place in The Wailing Prison while attempting to save him, and was later moved to The Foundry of Woe to work for Molag Bal. He will then open a gate for the Vestige to enter. Enter the gateway to Oblivion and follow the marker to find Lyris, who will be standing by a large table. Once spoken to, she will say that she wishes to leave Coldharbour, but explains that she is unable to, due to everything being taken away from her and destroyed into fragments. All of the fragments have been locked away in different parts of the Foundry. The Vestige will need to retrieve all of these fragments in order to save Lyris. Settle Lyris's regret Advance into the Foundry to help Lyris with her regret. She has deep regrets about leaving home and never resolving issues with her father. After approaching the graves of her parents, the ghost of Lyris's father, Gjalder, will appear. He will tell the Vestige how his spirit was brought to Coldharbour, and how the Daedra forced him to experience his murder repeatedly. Gjadler will explain that the Daedra are using him to prevent Lyris from leaving Coldharbour, who blames herself for his death. Assuage Lyris's solitude Continue further in to help Lyris with her solitude. Coldharbour has constructed a mockery of an event in her life, where Imperial troops would mock her and steal her armor. The Vestige will will come upon an Imperial camp. Inside the camp are crates which contain Lyris's armor. The Vestige will need to return the armor back to Lyris. Resolve Lyris's uncertainty After advancing further into the Foundry and into Clannfear Roost, the projection of Abnur Tharn will appear and tell Lyris that he is trying to help her. Behind him is Lyris' Axe on a small mound. Once approached, Abnur will materialize into a Clannfear. Once Lyris has received her axe, she will then use it to destroy the stone wall blocking the passage. Prison of Echoes Advance further into the Foundry, which will contain multiple Ogrim. Enter the Prison of Echoes and investigate the chamber. Within the middle of the room will be a projection of Sai Sahan, who will say that he is being tortured for the location of the Amulet of Kings. He will then disappear, to which Lyris will tell the Vestige that they should speak to the Prophet for advice on how to help Sai escape. Vanquish Lyris's terror After entering the Crucible of Terror, Lyris will begin to experience feelings of loneliness and fear. Her Manifestation of Terror, a Watcher, will appear. The Vestige will need defeat the Watcher in order for Lyris to reclaim her memories and escape Coldharbour. The Harborage Once the Vestige is back in the Harborage, they will need to speak to the Prophet for advice. One can choose to tell him about Sai Sahan and Abnur Tharn, to which he will say that Sai Sahan needs to be set free before Mannimarco, his torturer, forces him to reveal The Amulet of King's location, and that it is strange for Abnur Tharn to go against Mannimarco by helping Lyris. The Prophet will then reward the Vestige, completing the quest. Rewards *Titanborn Family Signet *1 Skill Point *Soul Magic Rank 2 *260 Journal Gallery Daughter of GiantsAdvanceIn.png|Fighting Ogrim Foundry of WoeMap.png|Interior map Trivia *Throughout the quest, the Vestige will hear Lyris telling stories of her past before she became one of the Five Companions. Bugs * Sometimes, Lyris may not pick up her axe. This bug was reported to be fixed in Patch 2.2.9 The Elder Scrolls Online. 12 January, 2016. Pc Patch Notes: Version 2.2.9 ru:Дочь великанов fr:Fille des géants Category:Online: Main Quest